After the End/Script
Paralogue 14: After the End Opening *'Subaki': Well, this isn't at all how I pictured where your daughter lives. I didn't even know that any part of the Deeprealms looked so...ominous. *'Hayato': It wasn't this creepy the last time I visited Rhajat. Something terrible has happened. *'Subaki': We'd better investigate then. *'Hayato': Hmm. Yes, let's hurry in. (Scene transitions to the battlefield. Rhajat stands in the middle while Faceless spawn from the bogs. Subaki and Hayato then arrive) *'Hayato': What's going on around here?! *'Subaki': Faceless, everywhere! They seem to be surrounding that house. Maybe even...coming from it? *'Hayato': What? But that's where Rhajat lives. It can mean only one thing... She actually did it. *'Subaki': Did what? *'Hayato': Hmm. There's something I haven't told you about my daughter. She dabbles in the dark arts—the darker, the better. Last time I came here, Rhajat was amusing herself with summoning spells. But she couldn't get them to work. *'Subaki': Hmm, I just can't believe that your daughter could possibly... *'Rhajat': Hee hee hee! After all my toil, the Nohrian monstrosities are mine—ALL MINE! *'Hayato': Does that convince you? *'Subaki': I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. She's got your knack for magic. It seems Rhajat has succeeded beyond her wildest dreams. *'Hayato': More like her weirdest nightmares. We have to get in there and clean up this mess! *'Rhajat': Come to me, my children! Come to Rhajat, your loving mother! *'Hayato': Seriously? That girl...she's dabbled herself into a very dark place. Battle Begins (Hayato interacts with Rhajat) *'Rhajat': Hee hee hee! Father, you've arrived! Meet your grandchildren! Aren't you proud of me? I've mastered the art of summoning! The Faceless just keep on coming. It's so beautiful! *'Hayato': What? This is horrifying! If you summon any more of them, we won't be able to cut them all down! *'Rhajat': Huh? But I've only just begun. They're a part of our family, Father! *'Hayato': Listen, you need to stop this. Now! Please, Father knows best. *'Rhajat': What? How can you say that? You know NOTHING about summoning! *'Hayato': Rhajat, you know that's not what I mean! Now, help us clean up this mess. *'Rhajat': Fine, Father. Against Rhajat (Note: Only if Hayato didn't talk to her) Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle *'Hayato': Well, we've cleaned up THAT mess. Now, Daughter, I've never discouraged you from dabbling in the dark arts... But do you have to pursue the worst possible spells?! *'Rhajat': I have been working on a spell that makes a person taller and less baby faced. *'Hayato': What? Are you really? *'Rhajat': No, of course not! *'Hayato': Very funny. Anyway, no more summoning. Understand?! *'Rhajat': Huh? No way! My next spell is going to be a hundredfold more effective! *'Hayato': Seriously?! What possesses you to do such things? In that case, I've got no choice. You're coming with us. *'Rhajat': What? But this is my sanctum! *'Hayato': If you're going to keep at these studies, then I've got to keep an eye on you. I fact, I'm going to take charge of your magical education. *'Rhajat': I don't have a say in the matter, do I? All right, as long as you give me interesting challenges, Father. *'Hayato': How about you start on that spell to make a person taller? That seems respectable! *'Rhajat': Hmpf. *'Subaki': Pardon the intrusion, but I've got some great ideas for research. How about a spell that makes a person less afraid of the dark? Or a cure for crying every time someone botches his battle moves? *'Rhajat': Who would need that—you?! *'Subaki': Oh, no, don't be silly. I mean your father here. I think he should focus more on being braver, not taller. *'Hayato': Subaki, I'm braver than you are! *'Rhajat': Hee hee hee! I'll get to working on those spells right away. After seeing you in action here, Father, I can see how I can really help. I think all your friends need my help too. Oh, this IS going to be fun! If Corrin is male, or female but not Rhajat's mother *'Rhajat': I suppose it's time to take one last look at the inside of my dark sanctum. I won't miss it too much. It's just a home. The real darkness is inside me. *'Faceless': Gurrr... *'Rhajat': Huh? One of my children lived? *'Facelss': GUUURRR! *'Rhajat': N-n-no! I'm your mother! *'Corrin': Stop, abomination! Get away from her! (An attack is heard) *'Faceless': GUURR...raaahh. *'Corrin': That was a close one. Are you all right, Rhajat? *'Rhajat': ... *urgh* *'Corrin': You are hurt, aren't you?! *'Rhajat': You...what's your name? *'Corrin': Who, me? I'm Corrin. *'Rhajat': You're this Corrin that Father's been talking about? *'Corrin': Er, yes? *'Rhajat': Thank you for rescuing me, Corrin. I owe you my life. No one's ever been willing to sacrifice themselves for me before. I owe you my life. All of it. every hour, every day until the end. *'Corrin': Huh? That's, uh, not necessary. *'Rhajat': You've got my full attention. I'll watch you like a hawk on a mouse. Forever and ever—until one of us is no more. And maybe then some. Your name is branded upon my mind's eye, Corrin. (Rhajat leaves) *'Corrin': What a strange young woman. I guess that's just her way of saying thanks? Of course, she could have just said "thanks." Odd one, that Rhajat. *'Rhajat': You summoned me, Corrin? *'Corrin': Ack! *'Rhajat': I'm here for you, should you need me. My dark arts are at your disposal. I will be close as your shadow. Actually...I will BE your shadow. If the female Corrin is Rhajat's mother * Rhajat: Mother, I'm so glad you're safe! That summoning spell got a little out of hand. I'm sorry... * Corrin: No, don't be. You escaped the mayhem unharmed. That's all I care about. * Rhajat: You're...you're not furious with me? You really are the best mother in the world. So very...kind. You know I'm not that fond of people. They all seem so...dull. Or maybe it's that I hoard all of my love for you, Mother! * Corrin: Oh, Rhajat! Who'd ever guess that you're just a softie at heart. * Rhajat: Well, Mother, don't let that get around. People might get the wrong idea. I don't squander my affections on anyone but you. Not just because you're my mother. Because you're...special. * Corrin: Well, everyone's special in one way or another, Rhajat. * Rhajat: Nowhere NEAR as special as you, Mother. That's why I really don't mind leaving my home here—I can be with you! I'll watch over you too, like a hawk on a mouse. (Rhajat leaves) * Corrin: Hmm? I guess our conversation is over. She does go a bit overboard sometimes, but she really is good at heart. And who couldn't love someone so truly unique in all the worlds? That Rhajat... * Rhajat: You summoned me, Mother? * Corrin: Ack! * '''Rhajat: '''I'm here for you, should you need me. I'll be as close as your shadow. Actually...I will BE your shadow! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script